


Strangers in the Night

by DarkWatersWithin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: All Night Long, Car Sex, Club Sex, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, explicit - Freeform, plot what plot?, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWatersWithin/pseuds/DarkWatersWithin
Summary: Victor and Yuri role play a sexual fantasy one long and wild night. Wrote this for a friend.





	Strangers in the Night

The night was brisk with a thick fog rolling over the city as Yuri made his way towards the club door. He was wearing skin tight black jeans that tied up the back of each leg like a corset showing just a teasing hint of flesh ending just below his ass which was superbly cupped and defined. The jeans only rose to mid hip bone leaving a swath of bare midriff. He wore a black vest from a firm material that clung to every curve and dip of his figure and had glittering gold thread sewn into thin pinstripes. Necklace thin chains of dark red and rose gold draped and crisscrossed from the top of his shoulders down his breast right to where the buttons began, swaying in a mesmerizing manner as he walked. His skin was bare beneath the vest. His lips were an intoxicating smokey red with the slimmest shimmering gold outline and his eyes color shifted from a soft glowing red to intense dark red and further into a dusty black that made it impossible to break from his gaze. At his neck was a black and red braided leather collar that came to two rose gold metal loops at his throat connected by a matte black padlock.

Numerous people stared, tracking him with lusty interest as he made his way towards the bar. He shouted his order over the bone rattling thump of the music then turned to watch the dance floor with his drink in hand. It was rich with only the slightest bit of sweet and left a burning tingle in his mouth that made him suspect it had a hot pepper squeezed into it. The club was filled with dancers and drinkers and voyeurs tonight but not so many that it was uncomfortably crowded. Perfect really. He enjoyed the sight of people twirling and grinding to the music on the dance floor until he polished off the drink, ordering another, different drink and moved to meander for a better look at the people. There were so many beautiful and sultry people tonight it awoke a gnawing hunger inside him. He threw back the last of his drink and abandon it on some table, gliding out to join the dance. 

Instantly a golden haired woman with a sharp hourglass figure brush up against him, their hips swaying and rolling together, his hands on her waist and her hands tangled into his hair which was whipped and curled into soft voluminous waves. After a bit she twirled away again. He drifted across the room to another corner of the dance floor with two men in pursuit. One was tall and lean, very defined muscle with spiky black hair and blue eyes with a simple black jean and tank top. The other was also tall but with a willowy nature with long hair, with a few intricate thin braids swimming in a sea of flowing red hair. He teased them, shooting them coy looks and licking his lips. He'd let one of them get close and do a twist so the back of his hand brushed their hips or their crotch boldly then skip out of reach again. 

He let them get closer and closer until they were by the center of the floor and he let them catch up. The black haired man positioned in front of him, a leg poised between his own while the red head pressed at his back, spooning him, hands curled around him, hands braced to his concave of his hips. They gyrated and rocked in unison, Yuri draping one hand across the front man's shoulder, gripping the nape of his neck while his other hand wrapped around to squeeze the ass of the red head. It was in this moment he saw him.   
He had flowing hair that reached just below his jawline, straight and thick, bluish black like the midnight sky with flashes of lighter almost silver blue underneath. It wasn't clear what color his off the shoulder top was as it shifted from blues and greens blacks and silvers as he shimmied and whirled to the music. It was loose and flowing around his body like a tornado pulling him in then capturing with his tight leather pants with white leather straps spiraling in all the right places accentuating his ass and his long shapely legs. There was a colorless shimmer along his shoulders, cheeks and lips. Their eyes locked, the man grinned salaciously and Yuri licked his lips suggestively.

"Come home with me." The red head whispered in his ear kissing his neck. He tilted his head to the side inviting him for more only to have the black haired man grab his hair and pull his head back and nipped his lower lip.

"Don't go with him. You want someone like me...rough...all night long." He bit his lip again a little harder and Yuri couldn't help but moan a little.

"I'm not sure I could choose." He gave a breathy sigh as the red head sucked his earlobe. Yuri glanced again at the blue haired man dancing closer now, his back turned to them but peering over his shoulder with his butt popped out and swaying it at him, lip pinched between his teeth.

"Let's go, I'll buy you a drink."

"I think he's comfortable right here." The redhead snarled quietly pulling Yuri tighter against his hips, sliding his hands down to rest against his inner thighs.

"Mmm, how bout I get myself a drink and you studs figure out who wants me more." Yuri wriggled away and headed for the bar, flashing a wink at the pair. He wasn't subtle about doing the same, with an added flick of his tongue through the air at the shimmering fae dancing his towards the bar now too. Yuri took his time getting his drink pleased to see the black haired man lured away by another dancer and the red head had a contender after him as well but he was still glancing back and forth between himself and the new man.

"Well don't you look delicious. Why don't I buy you a drink?" Yuri looked him up and down, admiring up close the way his pants clung to his hips, and the slight bulge in his pants, not sure if it was his size or beginning excitement and how the white straps made his thighs look muscular and thick.

"Why don't you?" He ran the knuckles of his hands from his inner knee to upper thigh. They stayed by the bar, flirting and teasing and sharing drinks. Time didn't exist here. The taller man leaned in, hooking a slender finger under the leather collar.

"Dance with me." Yuri followed compliantly as he was pulled to the dance floor again by his collar. He swayed his hips, rolling and grinding as the man circled and sidled up to him. Strong lithe hands wandered up his body then back down and between his legs where he was noticeably hard now.

"Your hands feel good."

"Let's go in the back, where it's dark and quiet..."

"Y-yeah..." They danced to the edge of the dance floor then the man took Yuri's hand and lead him away from the crowds. Dim lighting turned to dark shadows, the music muffled. Yuri's back hit the wall with a grunt and their lips crushed together. They battled with their mouths, vying hungrily for dominance until they had to break apart gasping for air.

"You taste so good." The stranger rasped, diving for Yuri's neck, ravishing it aroused by the way he moaned and gasped, tilting his head back, giving him more access. He grabbed the man's pants, working rapidly at the button and zipper but he wrists were yanked and pinned above his head. "Not yet"

"More...I need more...." Yuri panted, his jeans getting way too tight. His wrists were shifted so the man held them in one hand. His movements were slow and measured, one by one releasing the buttons of his vest. His hand was cool against the hot flesh of his chest, pushing the vest open, moving his wrists down behind his back and sliding the vest over his shoulder and down to his elbows.

"Damn you look good." He rolled a nipple between his fingertips and Yuri groaned, arching into the touch.

"More, I want you hands all over me."

"Gladly." His lips were warm and a little chapped wrapping around his nipple, tongue flicking the tip, rolling and pulling the other in his fingers again. Yuri writhed, aroused, under his touch, shifting his weight from foot to foot. The man sank to his knees in front of him, trailing kisses down his chest, his stomach, whipping open his jeans and yanking them halfway down his thighs. Yuri instantly buried his freed hands into his hair, tangling them.

"Oh god yes!" Yuri blurted with ecstasy watching the man sink his throbbing cock into his hot wet mouth. His head bobbed fervently, sucking hard and fast, taking him balls deep. Yuri's blood raced through his ears, heart pounding, panting lewdly. He complied as his leg was pushed out to the side and braced high up on the wall next to them, spreading him wide open. He didn't hear the cap of the lube bottle and jumped feeling the cold slick finger rim his entrance. The middle finger eased inside him, slowly, completely. It explored his every soft fold, flicking and pressing, seeking out electrified nerve endings. He was barely ready for the second finger when it entered him, rapidly. The man scissored him with demanding pace, stretching and priming him to his own desire. A third finger and now he's thrusting in and out with them, brushing the prostate with glorious, awful tentative touches. He pulled off Yuri's cock, licking up a little precum from the tip.

"fucking hot."

"Fuck I need you...take me...take me now...I want you to fuck me hard..." Yuri yelped at his jerking out of him abruptly and standing, crushing his body against the wall with his own, grinding his bare erection against the leather pants. He breathed heavy with excitement hearing the shuffle of the man's pants sliding down to his knees and feeling the swollen dick bobbing against his own. His hand was lifted and turned palm up, a thick stream of lube poured into it. Yuri tried to look down and see what kind of dick was about to pound into him but the man clenched his chin and shoved it towards the ceiling.

"Nuh uh...you don't get to know. Now lube me, but keep your hand flat. We wouldn't want to spoil the surprise." Yuri gulped with anticipation, his hand directed by the man. The cock was hot, riddled with thick veins, some of them pulsing. He was almost too distracted by the man sucking the hollow in his shoulder just above the collar bone which he bit sporadically, leaving teeth marks, too really guess the size of the man about to fuck him. "Good, that's good enough..."

"Take me...take me hard..." He couldn't stand not having this man inside him another minute. 

"I'm going to fuck you till your eyes roll back." He yelped, startled as he was half tossed half lifted off the ground and pinned against the wall, the man's nails piercing the soft flesh on the back of his thighs. Cautiously the man released one thigh, keeping him precariously in the the air, to reach around and guided his cock to his entrance. 

"Wait! Wait a condom!" Yuri stammered.

"I'm fucking you hard and raw." He bit Yuri's earlobe then eased off the pressure letting Yuri's own weight slide him down the wall and onto his cock.

"No wait..wait...oh fuuuuck." Yuri moaned like a whore, want of a condom forgotten, not quite stretched enough to comfortably take the immense girth and average length forcing its way into him slowly. A sharp burning surged through him as he settled balls deeps. The man gave him a moment to adjust but not much of one. The hand replaced on his ass with the other, pulling his cheeks apart almost painfully.

"Mmmm so damn tight." He dropped his hips, slipping out except for the head and slamming back inside hard and fast. Yuri wrapped his arms around the man's neck, clawing at his back with every brutal thrust.

"Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck." He chanted between quivering moans.

"Yeah take it! Take it!" The man hissed in his ear and slapped his ass hard then again harder.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh fuck yes!" Yuri scratched at his back animalistic, climax building hot and heavy between his hips, beading with precum. The man gave a primal yell suddenly and rammed his prostate hard, grinding against it brutally without retreat, cumming inside him.

"OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD!" Yuri shot cum across his chest, throwing his head backwards, arching sharply and bucking wildly with his climax. They practically lay against the wall, gasping and waiting for the high to come down for several minutes before Yuri was allowed to drop to the floor gently.

"You are one fantastic piece of ass." The man grinned sloppily and slapped his red glowing cheek again before he could pull his pants back up.

"You certainly made my night a happy one." Yuri chuckled feeling tipsy and he put his outfit back together. The man reassembled first, stealing a quick flirty kiss as he headed back to the main area of the club.

"See you 'round tight ass." He blew a kiss and was gone. Yuri followed a few minutes later, his knees a little shaky still and went straight to the bar for a stiff drink and a fast appetizer. He watched the dance floor, quietly hoping to see the stranger on it again, but so far it remain lacking him. He worked his way through two drinks and the appetizer fairly quickly. He didn't want to go home yet so he stayed at the bar, recovering his strength and watched all the people. 

He discovered the redhead that had been vying for him earlier was in a shadowy corner getting spit roasted by two men he hadn't seen earlier. He observed, amused, still feeling randy with the smell of sex thick on his person. They kept at that position for a long time then shifted and both were fucking him simultaneously. Apparently they were both having a great night. It must have been nearly forty-five minute when he got restless again, finishing his drink moving to the dance floor again. Dancers ebbed and flowed around him, joining him and bouncing away again like flitting wisps. He was starting to tire of dancing and think about another drink when their eyes locked. He was at the bar, sipping something fruity and neon. Just the sight of him got him aroused. He didn't think twice, making a beeline for him and leaned in to his ear, lips brushing against it as he whispered.

"I can't get enough of you. Take me to your car."

They tumbled through the parking lot, kissing, touching, pulling at each other's clothes. Yuri backed pedaled wherever the man lead him until his back hit the rear quarter panel of a vehicle. Yuri keened, erection pulsing as the man chewed and sucked his ear while working his pants open again.

"H-Hurry...I have to...have to have you...." He was so high so fast with arousal he could hardly keep up with himself. He was unprepared to be flipped around and side shuffled so he was bent over, his vest thrown to the ground, against the boot of the car and his pants dragged to his knees. His tongue was slender and powerful, prodding his entrance, licking around the rim, poking in cruelly shallow then pulling out to rim him again.

"Hnnnng yes, Hnnnn yes...." The clap of the man's hand striking his ass, hard, echoed through the lot. "Fuck."

The man growled with his own feral arousal. "You are a real sexy fuck toy aren't you?" A double slap, both cheeks, twin angry red hand prints left glowing on the pale plump ass. His tongue penetrated him deep and fast. It was long and thin but ground like a millstone against his nerve bundles, hitting all the best places.

"Haaagod...Haaaaaafuck...hhaaaaa...haaaa...." He slapped the boot with his open palm, hips rocking against the man's face, cock starting to drip. The man pulled out and he whimpered then groaned as the man dragged his flattened wet tongue up the crevice of his ass, along the curve of his lower back and up his spinal column all the way to his neck then bit down on the nape.

"I'm going to fuck you." He whispered, biting his ear again for emphasis.

"Yes!"

"I'm going to take you like I want you."

"Yes!"

"You're going to moan and pant like a whore, like you are now."

"Yes please! Yes!" He wasn't touching him, his body hovering just above Yuri's, tormenting him.

"I'm going to use you up like the cheap fuck toy you are and when I'm done you'll come crawling back to me, begging for more."

"Yes Yes Yes! Please fuck me now! I can't wait! Take me!" Yuri quivered as the man trailed kisses down his spine, raking his nails down his back leave red trails behind. He pulled his pants off him slowly, so awfully, wonderfully. Taking his time to touch and stroke the fleshy inner thighs. When he was done Yuri stood, doubled over the car boot, naked, the concrete cold against his feet. The rear car door swung open. He could hear his pants and shoes tossed inside to the floor boards.

"Damn you're hot bent over my car." The man admired him for a moment cheeks bright red and tingling from his burning slaps and bits of cum from their last romp dried to his thigh. 

He grabbed him by the hair and jerked him up, climbing onto the car seat first and pulling Yuri in after him. He pushed his own pants down to his knees and got comfortably settled, back against the opposite locked door. Yuri shuffled to straddle his hips, desperate for the thick cock inside him but cried out, surprised, at the brutal slap to his thigh.

"Slow down fuck toy. Suck me, suck me good if you want me to actually let you finish tonight." His tone was resolute and cold.

"No please, I need you so bad. I'll suck you! Just please take me hard like before." Yuri pleaded, kneeling on hands and knees so his face hovered over the man's erection. He kept a slower pace then the man had earlier and couldn't quite take all of his girth.

"Mmm yeah...yeah that's nice. Suck it real good." The man stroked the top of his head then took a fistful of his hair, twisting so a few strands pulled free. He began rocking his hips, pushing deeper into Yuri's mouth. He accelerated, fucking his throat until he grunted and gagged, on the edge of control then jerked him off his cock. Drool dribbled a bit down his chin, mouth hung open as he panted for air. "You like that little fuck toy?"

"Yes...yes..." He stroked Yuri's soaked lip then pulled something from his pocket and pulled him closer.

"Don't swallow." 

"Whaa..." Yuri was cut off by the bottle of lube slipped into his mouth, gobs of the cool gel piling onto his tongue. It tasted like honey. 

"Touch yourself while I'm throat fucking you whore." Yuri complied, heart racing with excitement, taking the cock in his mouth again, struggling not to swallow as he licked and stroked it with his tongue to spread the lube. He squeezed and rubbed himself to the same pace as he sucked the man, panting hard with arousal. He was close already. So damn close. His cock twitched when he locked eyes with the man. He was sitting further up, propped on his elbows watching him with a condescending leer like he were a piece of meat to be devoured. God he loved it. His breathing grew erratic, the bubble inside him ready to burst.

"Don't cum till I say whore." Yuri whimpered, forced to stop touching himself or he'd lose control. He released the man's cock, desperate for air.

"Please, I need fucked...fuck me hard like before...fuck me harder even..." He begged the leaned in again, engulfing his balls with his mouth, sucking hungrily. The man laughed.

"You're a needy little slut aren't you? Need a dick in your mouth and a dick in your ass, fucking you hard."

"Yes! Yes fuck me like the slut I am. I'm begging." He laughed again making Yuri feel used, worthless, even more desperate to get him pounding into him.

"Turn around slut. I want to watch that thick ass riding my dick." Yuri grinned and scrambled to turn around, straddling his hips. He held his breath feeling those strong hands spread his cheeks and guide him back onto the slick cock. Without the chaos of the club he could really feel the size of it inside him. Had it been this thick before? It felt much longer this time.

"MMMM yeessss." He breathed, waiting eagerly for them to begin but still he waited, letting his arousal cool some. With an abrupt ass smack the man prompted him to get riding and guided his hips into a slow sultry roll. 

Yuri tried to speed up, sink deeper but the man gripped him at the apex of his thighs merging into his hips and held him to this exquisite, awful pace. He could feel every vein and dip and wrinkle rubbing against his nerves, slick and hot. He obsessed over the way the tip would press his prostate first lightly then grind a circle or wag back and forth. Once he was sure Yuri would obey his pace his hands wandered, rubbing the small of his back, tracing the crevice of his ass and up to caress his inner thighs.

"Ahhh yes....yes...yeeessss." He whispered with each roll of his hips.

"Mmmm yes, ride me good. Fuck you feel so good." He reached forward, gripping Yuri's cock, squeezing it hard with his every thrust. Yuri's head lolled backwards, arching, hands braced against his chest. He whimpered feeling the man swirl his thumb around his dickhead, slicking up a bead of precum. He bit his lip, breaths shuddering being brought to the edge and pulled back then pushed again, never allowed to climax. He wasn't even thinking when the man thrust into him, not withdrawing and held him down hard on his cock, grinding it for a bit.

"NNNNgggggg...."

"Fuck your ass is nice. Turn around." A slap to his cheek then he turned obediently. The man stared at him with a lusty feral grin. He lunged forward, leaping on top of Yuri, pinning him to the back of the seat. He slipped back inside Yuri swiftly, just halfway, and kissed him deeply and rammed into him hard at the same time. Yuri cried out, their hips slamming hard and fast together, car rocking.

"hnnng yes! yes! Yes! Fuck fuck fuck fuck DAVAI!" Yuri yammered, head thrown back over the seat, eyes rolling. He wrapped his legs around the man's hips and the man's arms clutched his lower back, forcing each other together harder and faster.

"Fuuuuck...fuuuuck your ass...fuck you're so tight....I'm close...I'm so close..."

"M-me too...I've gotta...fuck...I'm going to cum...." The man thrust into him brutally with a cry as he came, pushing Yuri over the edge shooting his own load across his chest, moaning, hand buried in his hair, pulling it hard as they road out their climaxes.

Silence and shuddering breaths filled the car with the heavy scent of sex. The man pulled Yuri into a tight embrace, nuzzling his neck and inhaling the scent of his hair. Sweat rolled down their bodies even in the cool night air.

"You....you were amazing." Yuri panted, melting into the man's arms. He stroked his fingers through his hair. The man rolled them so he was slumped against the seat with Yuri comfortably straddling his lap.

"You know, I think you were right."

"How so?"

"I can't get enough of you. Come home with me." Yuri laughed.

"I'm known for my good stamina but even I can't get going again that fast after fucking the way we fucked...twice..." He pushed the man's sweaty hair from his face. He was so gorgeous.

"Oh that' won't be a worry. It'll take an hour to get to my house."

"Why so far from home?"

"I heard a rumor this was the place to go if you wanted a good piece of ass." Yuri giggled and flopped over so he was sprawled across his lap with his ass wriggling in the air.

"And...did you get a good piece of ass?" The man slapped his cheek playfully then leaned in and kissed it sweetly.

"Best damn ass I've ever had."

"Mmmm, that's only good if you've had yourself lots of ass. Have you? Have you indulged and oh so much ass?" He brushed his butt up into the palm of his hand again. The man slapped him had then stroked the fleshy globe following with a kiss.

"Mmmm, I've has so much sweet wonderful ass, and yours is the best of them all." The man kept massaging his butt tenderly and Yuri sighed feeling amazing and drunk even though he wasn't drunk. "Come home with me." He traced Yuri's lower lip and squeezed his butt again.

"Promise me something first."

"Anything!" He kneaded Yuri's thighs making the man from Hasetsu practically purr.

"I want you to fuck me through the night. Don't stop fucking me till the sun rises." The man grinned leaning in and kissing him, slow and tender.

"I'll make tonight the one night stand you'll never forget." They kissed again, playfully and briefly then Yuri shimmied into his clothes. They went screeching down the road to the stranger's house talking and teasing until they stumbled into the house and fell between the bed sheets.

Yuri woke to a bright sunbeam glowing across his back, gloriously warm, the bed sheets tangled around his legs, leaving him exposed from the ass up. His eyes felt sticky and his lips were kiss swollen. He could feel the familiar, satisfying, ache from the all night tumble. He grinned and lazily rolled onto his back. The window was open and it was sunny out with fluffy clouds drifting slowly. He stretched with a long low groan then crawled out of bed, pulling on the first pair of shorts, too big for him, and a t-shirt also too big and went stumbling out to the kitchen. 

He leaned against the threshold and watched the man cook quietly. The sight was soothing. The way his hair, clean and silver once again, played around his jawline and how he moved with such unintentional grace as he fried eggs and sausages and buttered toast tenderly like it were a lover. He didn't mean to drift back to sleep standing there but he was worn out from their wild night and watching Victor cook breakfast was so comforting and familiar. When Victor finished plating the food, turning to bring to to Yuri in bed, his breath caught in his chest. Yuri's hair was spiked and wildly messy. His lips were beautifully swollen from their intense kissing and his eyes were a little puffy from sleeping so hard. He'd put on clothes that were too big for him and they hung rumpled and sexy on his body with a few hickies and bruises just visible along his neck and shoulder. How did he get so lucky? He set down the plates, going over to Yuri and brushing the back of his hand along his cheek.

"Good morning babe." Yuri inhaled sharply, blinking blearily.

"Hey."

"I made us breakfast. Why don't we go eat breakfast in bed? Then we can have a hot soak in the tub. You look exhausted."

"Mmm, I am, and sore!" Yuri reached up and ran a hand through his soft, still damp silver locks.

"Did you do that hair dye yourself?"

"I may have had the help of about three.....dozen youtube tutorials. Did you like it?"

"Yeah, it was great, but I'll always prefer my silver fox husband."

"So did you enjoy last night at the club?"

"Mmmm, I wasn't so sure at first about role playing meeting a stranger at a club taking them to the back of the club to fuck wildly but once it got going it was so much fun. I really loved taking on the whole new identities."

"Yeah, there's no way as your tender loving husband who's just so perfect," Yuri rolled his eyes at Victor, "I would ever call you a slut, whore or fuck toy....but pretending to be your hookup at the club. Total strangers. It was intoxicating."

"Well...I kind of liked being called a fuck toy..." Yuri said sheepishly, climbing back into the bed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, totally surprised me. We should use those minty eucalyptus bath salts when we soak. I'm so sore."

"Yeah but it's the best kind of sore. We should do this again. But next time try not to look so damn sexy. I don't like how many guys were trying to get with you." Victor pouted at Yuri's snort.

"Psssh, you loved seeing all of them competing for me and knowing I was coming home with you." Silence.

"Yeah okay it got me so hard. One request though."

"Hmmm?"

"Next week it's my turn to get fucked in the ass all night long!" Yuri popped up and kissed him hard.

"Deal!"


End file.
